fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaitlyn Fordman
Kaitlyn Fordman is the main character of the fanfiction story entitled ''Just a Dream. ''She is the first cousin of the character Whitney Fordman from the first season of the hit series. In the beginning of the story, she is a senior at Smallville High School. She is interested in the town's wealthy benefactor, Lex Luthor. Kaitlyn is also the main character of the sequel that takes place after Just a Dream. Details Name: Kaitlyn Sophia Fordman AKA: Kaitlyn Page, Kaitlyn Luthor, Kaitlyn Lineman Abilities: Premonition Dreaming (see the future in her dreams) Status: Alive Date of Birth: May 9, 1983 (17 at the beginning of the story) Born in Smallville,Kansas Actress based on: Olesya Rulin Family Members * Mother- Debra Fordman * Father- Michael Fordman (deceased) * Brother- Joshua Fordman (deceased) (alive as clone) * Uncle- George Fordman (deceased) * Aunt- Betty Fordman * Cousin-Whitney Fordman (deceased) * Mother-in-law- Adele Page * Father-in-law- Scott Page * Sister-in-law- Rosie Page * Sister-in-law- Chloe Page (deceased) * Husband- Matthew Page (deceased) * Ex-Boyfriend- Lex Luthor (deceased) * Son- Joshua Alexander Fordman-Luthor * Daughter- Chloe Sophia Page * Ex-fiance-Luke Danes * Unborn son (miscarriage)- Michael William Danes (deceased) * Unborn daughter- Lillian Debra Luthor * Husband- Lex Luthor (clone) Occupation * High school student- Smallville High (graduate) * Senior reporter for the Torch (formally) * Waitress at the Beanery (1999-2001) * Waitress at the Talon (2002-2005) * Waitress at the Irish Page (2005-2008) Appearance Kaitlyn is relatively short, standing at 5'2". She has blue/grey eyes. She has long dark blonde, almost brown hair that is wavy. She used to wear glasses until deciding to wear contacts instead. She is rather average looking and has a curvy form. Her dress consists of mostly jeans and tops of various styles. Personality Kaitlyn is a caring girl that will put the well-being and happiness of others ahead of her own. She will do anything it takes to protect the people she loves, even if it means hurting them. She loves deeply and tends to see the best in people. Her romantic taste in men tends to be tall men that aren't afraid to speak their mind. Relationships Lex Luthor Kaitlyn and Lex met when she was a senior in high school. They quickly formed a close friendship that developed into a short romance. Kaitlyn had always had feelings for Lex, but kept them to herself until he confessed his own feelings. The two were in a short relationship that ended due to his father's threats to harm Lex if the relationship continued. Kaitlyn loved Lex and wanted to protect him, so she ended things. Unknown to Lex, Kaitlyn was pregnant and bore a son named Joshua Alexander Fordman-Luthor. The two temporarily reunited only to be separated again by Lionel Luthor. A few years after having their son, Kaitlyn was threatened due to her connection to Lex and faked her death to get away from the problems. When Lex found out, he was very angry and came to find her, killing her husband in the process. Kaitlyn's feelings towards Lex changed from love to hatred after this and after he took her captive in Smallville. After this incident, Kaitlyn and Lex never saw each other again and she read about his death in 2009 in the newspaper. Matthew Page Kaitlyn met Matthew when she fled to Ireland after faking her death. She initially was his renter and employee, but their relationship evolved to friendship and then romantic. The two were eventually married and eventually conceived a child together. They were married for roughly 2 years before Matthew was killed by Lex, leaving Kaitlyn a widow. They were married on August 13th, 2006. Rosie Page Kaitlyn and Rosie became fast friends when Kaitlyn started working for Rosie's brother. Rosie wanted Kaitlyn and her brother to get together and made this clear to Kaitlyn. Later, Kaitlyn and Rosie became sisters-in-law. When Lex had Kaitlyn captive, he took Rosie captive as incentive to get Kaitlyn to do his bidding. Kaitlyn put Rosie's well-fare above her own and made sure she was rescued before Kaitlyn was. After Matthew's death, the two of them remained friends. Lana Lang Kaitlyn and Lana were good friends for many years. Lana was dating Kaitlyn's cousin Whitney, which is what brought them together. Lana was always there for her when Kaitlyn went through her problems with Lex and eventually was named Joshua's godmother. Even though they had a close friendship, Kaitlyn did not tell Lana she was alive after she faked her death. Lana never discovered that Kaitlyn is still alive and still believes her to be dead. Chloe Sullivan Kaitlyn and Chloe were friends for a few years. They met through school at the Torch. Although they weren't as close as Kaitlyn and Lana, Kaitlyn trusted Chloe with her secret about her fake death. Chloe helped Kaitlyn get out of Smallville after faking her death and later became godmother to Kaitlyn's daughter, also named Chloe. Clark Kent Kaitlyn and Clark were friends, but weren't close until after Kaitlyn graduated from high school. They became closer while Kaitlyn was dating Lex and after the relationship ended. Kaitlyn has always trusted Clark and counted on him when she needed help. He helped her a lot while she was pregnant and she eventually named him godfather of her son Joshua. Lionel Luthor Kaitlyn never had a good relationship with Lionel. He was always trying to destroy her relationship with Lex. He threatened her multiple times and kept her away from Lex for years. They had a moment of trust when he discovered that she was still alive, but promised he wouldn't tell Lex. He didn't hold out on this promise however, and it led to the death of Kaitlyn's husband Matthew. Debra Fordman Kaitlyn has a close relationship with her mother. Deb fully supported her while she was raising Joshua and respected her decision to keep his existence from Lex. Deb was disappointed that she never got the chance to meet her son-in-law Matthew. She welcomed Kaitlyn back with open arms when she returned from Ireland and moved to a different state to support her daughter's want to be out of Smallville. Joshua Fordman-Luthor Kaitlyn has always done what she thought was right when raising her son. She loves him very much and he reminds her a lot of Lex. Kaitlyn refused to let Lex know where Joshua was when he had her captive, wanting to protect her son from the Luthor lifestyle. Whitney Fordman Whitney was Kaitlyn's cousin. The two were close and grew up together. Whitney always tried to fill the role of the older brother that Kaitlyn lost when her own brother was killed in the meteor shower. Kaitlyn always looked up to Whitney, even though he got on her nerves. He was always protective of Kaitlyn and highly disapproved of her relationship with Lex. Whitney's death took a toll on Kaitlyn and fueled her fear of losing all the men close to her. Joshua Fordman Joshua was Kaitlyn's older brother. When he was 9 years old, Joshua was killed in the first meteor shower that hit Smallville. Even though they were young, Kaitlyn and Joshua were close. She named her son after him later in life. Michael Fordman Kaitlyn's father was killed in the same meteor crash that killed her brother Joshua. Kaitlyn was 6 years old when he was killed. Lorelai Gilmore Kaitlyn met Lorelai when she moved to Stars Hallow. The two formed a fast friendship, but never became close. Their friendship ended when Kaitlyn saw Lorelai kissing Luke after he and Kaitlyn had been broken up. Luke Danes Kaitlyn met Luke when she moved to Stars Hallow. They had a close connection shortly after they met and became close friends. Luke supported Kaitlyn while she was pregnant with Chloe. Kaitlyn appreciated his help and named him Chloe's godfather. After Lex died, Luke comforted Kaitlyn and she began to realize her true feelings for Luke. These feelings were noticed by Rosie, who encouraged her to move on after Matthew's death. Kaitlyn felt she wasn't ready for a relationship but finally gave into her feelings. Kaitlyn and Luke were together for a few months, but after sleeping with him, she felt guilty for moving on from Matthew and ended things between them. She later discovered that she was pregnant and reunited with Luke. They got engaged a short time later. A few months into her pregnancy, she became fearful that Luke would die like Lex and Matthew did and decided to leave. She ended their engagement and left for Metropolis. Luke followed her and tried to convince her to return to Stars Hallow. She refused and drove away in the middle of a storm. Kaitlyn crashed her car and this resulted in her losing her baby. Luke stayed with her until her mom came, but left. At Kaitlyn's return from the hospital, she was depressed about losing the baby and Luke. Luke came to talk about things at Deb's insistence, and Kaitlyn agreed to think about repairing their relationship. She decided she wanted to fix things and went to tell Luke, but saw him kissing Lorelai. Deciding that they didn't work together, she ended the relationship permanently. They later formed an awkward sort of friendship. Luke was one of the only people that supported her when she got back together with Lex. Although he is no longer Chloe's godfather, he tries to do what he can to help Kaitlyn and her family. Lex Luthor (clone) Shortly before the darkness appeared, Kaitlyn went to visit the burned down Luthor mansion and met Lex's clone there. She was surprised to see that he had cloned himself. The two of them discussed their past and Lex let Kailtyn leave without incident. He later did some research and found out where she lived. After having his memory erased by Tess, he found Kaitlyn's address and went to find her. He felt that even though he didn't remember her, he could still feel the connection. Kaitlyn reluctantly let him back into her life. They were together for a while, but Lex slowly began to remember things about their past. Once he remembered killing Kaitlyn's husband Matthew, Kaitlyn felt that she couldn't look past his past wrongdoing anymore. She ended things between them and returned to Stars Hallow for a while to get some space. When she returned to Metropolis to pick up Joshua from Chloe and Oliver, she ran into Lex. He asked her to give them a chance. He said that he may not be the Lex she loved, but he also wasn't the Lex that killed Matthew. Kaitlyn said she would think it over. When Kaitlyn was in a car accident that left her in a coma for two months, Lex volunteered to sit at her bedside more than once. Following her brother's advice, Kaitlyn decided to give Lex the chance he asked for. Lex proposed and Kaitlyn accepted after giving him a chance to leave once he heard the truth about everything that had happened in the past. He didn't take back his proposal and the two of them were engaged. They were married on October 20th,2012. Joshua Fordman (clone) On her birthday after moving to Metropolis, Kaitlyn encountered a man that looked familiar to her. He later showed up at her apartment and revealed himself to be her brother Joshua. He explained that Lex had cloned him in an attempt to give their mother back a child since her death. Joshua lived with Kaitlyn and her kids for a while before moving to Stars Hallow to live with Deb. He has been the most supportive of her relationship with Lex, as he feels that the new Lex channels all the love past Lex felt for her. He also is there for her in relation to her ability since he acquired an ability through Lex's experiments. Milton Fine/ Brainiac Kaitlyn has had several encounters with Brainiac. Her first encounter was in a dream she had after her experience with the black kryptonite split Lex. In her dream, she saw a possible future where Lex was still split and had taken her, Joshua, her mother, Clark, Chloe, and Lana captive. The others managed to escape but Kaitlyn wanted to stay to rescue her son. This led to her being put in more secure captivity. Brainiac released her from her captivity. Kaitlyn awoke from her dream puzzled about this man's identity. She never actually met him until later when she was living in Ireland and he came to find her in his research of Lex. He came into her bedroom while she was sleeping and scanned her mind. He could see that she was special and became fascinated with her. Kaitlyn woke and was more confused than startled to see him. He told her she would have a complicated future and expressed that he found her fascinating. He erased himself from her memory and left her be. The two of them interact again until he came to her house in Stars Hollow. He again visited her while she was sleeping and channeled her ability to look into her unborn daughter's future. Brainiac left after finding out that Chloe would be special just like Kaitlyn. He didn't visit her again until she was living in Metropolis with Joshua and Chloe. Since he is a machine, he couldn't feel love, but he felt the closest thing for Kaitlyn. He channeled her ability again and looked into her future. He saw her marrying Lex and him objecting to the marriage. When she expressed her love for Lex, Brainiac pulled out of her mind and left, acknowledging that they could have no future as he was a machine. He made sure that the Lex clone would remember Kaitlyn, even when Tess erased his memories. His "love" for Kaitlyn moved him to do whatever he could to make her happy. This is why Lex felt such a connection to her after losing his memory.